Solo
by Rondero001
Summary: Quisiera ayudarlo, pero como podre llenar ese enorme hueco que tiene en el corazón, me duele tanto verlo así, pero tengo que intentarlo
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio, es un poco dramática pero espero y les guste_

_la serie y los libros de wayside le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores al igual que los personajes, se da a entender el apellido de todd pero es basado de mi imaginación, no es oficial._

**Solo**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano?, tomar decisiones que te guíen al camino incorrecto mientras cometes un error tras otro, no lo creo, será acaso sufrir por un amor, darle todo por ella o él y al final sentir ese dolor tan grande en el pecho que te estruja sin parar porque esa persona no sentía lo mismo por ti, es un dolor muy grande pero no es ese, lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano es el quedarse completamente solo.

Porque cuento esto, porque ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo, ese dolor, esa angustia, esa desesperación que tengo en estos momentos porque estoy solo, yo no soy más que un simple niño que de ahora en adelante tendrá que sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de dolor por su propia cuenta. Como pude llegar a esto, vivía muy feliz, estaba en una gran escuela, tenía unos grandes amigos y por supuesto unos padres que me amaban con todo el corazón, era muy feliz, hasta esta mañana.

Wayside es ya una de mis escuelas favoritas, era un simple día normal, la maestra Jewls nos había pedido que habláramos de nuestras familias, y todos estaban muy emocionados claro yo no era la excepción, estaba un poco triste porque no tenía hermanos pero podía hablar de mis padres y de lo grandiosos que eran, veía como todos pasaban y como con una gran sonrisa hablaban de su familia, su papa, su mama, sus hermanos, hermanas, todos se veían muy alegres, cuando llego la hora de que yo pasara a hablar cuando sucedió lo que nunca imagine.

Un hombre de traje entro al salón, se veía muy triste no sabía porque busco a Todd Moller lo oí pronunciar mi nombre y me acerqué a ese hombre, le dije que era yo, me pidió Salir por un momento del salón dijo que tenía que decime algo muy importante, lo acompañe a la salida, al llegar se agacho a mi altura y me agarro el hombro, yo estaba muy nervioso no sabía que sucedía pero presentía que no era nada bueno, Todd, lamento mucho tener que decirte esto que me estaba sucediendo en ese momento, las piernas me empezaron a temblar, el estómago me apretaba y mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, ese hombre dijo una palabras que en la vida podre olvidar Tus padres, han muerto .

Pude jurar que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente no podía asimilar lo que me acaba de decir, parpadee un par de veces para saber si no estaba soñando que es lo que salió de mi boca casi en un susurro c..como, mis palabras sonaban con pequeños sollozos como sucedió le dije fue en un accidente, ellos… no podía escuchar lo que el hombre decía, en mi cabeza solo estaban una palabras grabadas "_tus padres, han muerto"_ me agarre la cabeza, me la presione con mucha fuerza, poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y explote QUE DIABLOS ESTA DICIENDO, salí corriendo del lugar, pude notar que mis compañeros me estaban observando pero no les preste atención solo me importaba llegar a casa a ver a mi Mamá y a mi Papá esperando que esto hubiera sido solo una maldita pesadilla.

Corrí y corrí, mi casa quedaba muy lejos por eso siempre me iba en el camión de la escuela pero ese día no me importo, solamente seguía corriendo, mis lágrimas se volvieron ahora más intensas, de pronto empezó a llover, como si el cielo también sintiera lo que yo estoy sintiendo, llegue a mi casa, trate de abrir la puerta pero las manos me temblaban, trate de calmarme agarre bien mis llaves y abrí la puerta ¿Mama? le hable a la casa para ver si alguien me respondía ¿Papa? busque por toda la casa de arriba abajo repitiendo esas mismas palabras, pero nadie respondía.

No sabría cómo decirles los sentimientos que pasaban en mi ese momento, pase aproximadamente 2 horas buscando a mis padres en la casa dando vueltas sin parar porque no quería que esto sucediera, mi ojos se encontraban muy rojos, me dolía mucho la garganta por haber gritado sus nombre tanto tiempo, mis piernas cada vez ya no respondían y al final caí rendido en medio de la sala esta vez, expulsando lo último que me quedaba.

Al parecer me quede dormido, me levanto y veo a el hombre del traje en mi casa, se llamaba Luck me platico que era amigo de mi padre y quería que yo los fuera a ver, me llevo a mis padres y cuando los vi otra vez las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me abrase fuertemente de Luck, él veía como sufría así que trato de animarme, me dijo que ellos estarían bien, que no me preocupara, me dijo que les daríamos un gran final.

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa, me preparo para poder ver por ultima ves a mis padres no he podido dormir bien los últimos 3 días, no he tenido ganas de ir a la escuela ni siquiera sé que están haciendo ahora, apuesto a que Maurecia se está preguntando por mí jeje, solo espero que estén bien, creo que ni siquiera saben lo de mis padres pero es mejor así, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al cementerio.

Vi como una personas cargaban dos ataúdes, yo me encontraba rodeado de personas, al parecer amigos de mis padres pero ningún familiar, porque, ahora yo soy solo el único, las personas me veían sintiendo lastima por mí, sabían que no tenía tíos, mis padres no tenían hermanos, soy hijo único y, mis abuelos fallecieron hace algunos años, el único que queda de esta familia, soy yo, vi bajar los ataúdes en esos enormes agujeros y los vi enterrar, en los últimos días había llorado lo suficiente por ellos, pero aun así algunas lágrimas salían de mi rostro.

Todos se habían ido yo me quede solo enfrente de las lapidas, pensando en lo que ahora seria de mí, lo que era de mis padres es ahora mío, así que tengo que quedarme en la casa donde siempre he vivido, Luck me dijo que el gobierno me apoyara pagando mis estudios y mi alimentación hasta mi universidad, pero eso de que me va a ayudar, solo quieren darme a entender que tengo que vivir de ahora en adelante solo por mi cuenta.

Camine en dirección a mi hogar, el que ahora me pertenece, el camino me parecía eterno, llego y abro muy lentamente la puerta, entro a la casa y la observo muy detenidamente, quería poder regresar el tiempo y haber podido estar más tiempo con ellos, quería haberlos aprovechado más, debí haberlos valorado y decirles cuanto los amo, pero eso ya no es posible, sentía como si fuera a llorar otra vez pero me contuve y cierro los ojos.

Cuando los empiezo a abrir mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, mis padres me están esperando en el comedor con una gran sonrisa como siempre lo hacían, Mama preparando la comida y mi Papa leyendo el periódico en el comedor, no me lo podía creer, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer Que bueno que ya llegaste hijo pude escuchar la hermosa voz de mi madre como te fue en la escuela campeón, tu novia otra vez te golpeo jaja pude escuchar las risas de mi padre y no pude evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada, me senté y los volví a observar, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Es lo que me estaba preguntando, acaso todo lo que sucedió antes era solo mi imaginación o si fue real Mama, Papa les dije, con una voz muy suave mm, que sucede hijo Ambos se me quedaron mirando con unas miradas llenas de amor pase lo que pase tengo que decirlo Los amo tanto los vi sorprendidos ambos se vieron entre sí, sonrieron y me volvieron a mirar y con unas voces tan dulces nosotros también hijo.

Quería llorar, pero lo único que podía hacer era reír, y mientras lo hacía cierro por un momento los ojos, dejo de reír y empiezo a abrir los ojos dándome cuenta que me encontraba solo en el comedor, todo había sido solo mi imaginación, estoy sufriendo la por cosa que le puede suceder a un ser humano, quedarse completamente solo, pero por un momento sentí que en verdad pude estar con ellos, por ultima ves.

continuara...

_bueno ojala y les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, claro si gustan, cuídense_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola señores que les ha agradado este fic, aunque la verdad son muy poquitos pero, ¡A Quien le importa!, mientras les guste por mi está bien jaja, saben, me han mandado algunos mesages queriendo que termine mis historias así que es justo lo que voy a hacer voy a acabar con todas mis historias pendientes comenzando con esta, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de solo, este constara de tres capitulo así que ya nada más me faltaría uno espero les guste._

**Solo Capitulo 2**

-entre susurros-no lo entiendo… ya ha pasado 1 semana y aun no sabemos nada de el

-Maurecia

-¿estará bien?…estoy muy preocupada, y si algo le ocurrió

-Maurecia -Hablando más fuerte-

-y si lo atropellaron, y si se lo comieron los monos, no espera estoy exagerando… pero y si lo raptaron cocodrilos mutantes alienígenas -Colocando las manos en la cabeza- ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! -Gritando-

-¡Maurecia! -grito la señorita Jewls haciendo que Maurecia se tapara la boca con sus manos- pon atención ya es la quinta vez que te llamo.

-Lo siento señorita Jewls -bajando la cabeza- es solo que… estoy algo preocupada por Todd, ya han pasado 1 semana desde que no viene a la escuela

-Lo sabemos Maurecia -Dejando el libro que tenía en el escritorio- todos estamos muy preocupados por el, desde ese día que salió corriendo no ha venido a la escuela, ni siquiera para avisar que ocurrió.

-Pensamos visitarlo, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde vive -Hablo Dana mientras tocaba el hombro de Maurecia-

-Pero necesitamos saber si está bien, ¿no habrá algo que hacer para saber dónde vive?

Maurecia Bajo la mirada pensando en alguna forma para poder encontrar la dirección de Todd pero solo lograba tener fuertes dolores de cabeza

-Buenos días estudiantes -Dijo el director Kidswatter desde el altavoz- hablo para avisar el menú de la cafetería para el día de hoy mmm…haber tenemos 20 rollos de papel de baño, 3 cremas anti vejes, 50 shampoos anti calvicie…-mientras hablaba los estudiantes se quedaban viendo los unos a los otros confundidos- y también…

-Señor K -Hablo Louis interrumpiéndolo-

-¿Que sucede Louis?

-Ese no es el menú, es su lista de compras que me pidió hacer

-¡Que!…-Dijo mientras revisaba sus papeles-…bueno mmm… esto es vergonzoso sabes, mmm…cambiando de tema estudiantes requiero al señor 344 SouthFavew en mi oficina

-mmm señor Todd no ha venido a la escuela desde hace un tiempo

-¡Que!… entonces que hago reportando yo todo esto, sabes Luois esto ya es mucho trabajo para mi necesito unas vacaciones, sigan en sus clases estudiantes -Dijo apagando los altavoces-

Maurecia aún tenía la cabeza puesta firmemente sobre su pupitre

-Bueno… ¿alguna idea para saber dónde vive Todd Maurecia? -Dijo Myron volteando a ver a Maurecia-

-No ni idea -dijo Maurecia-

POV Maurecia

No puedo creer lo diferente que se sientes las clases desde que Todd no viene, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haberle ocurrido, eh estado así durante todo el día, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que la maestra Jewls nos enseñó en la clase solo por pensar en él, ¿Que pudo haberle ocurrido?, se veía tan feliz hablando de sus padres esa ves que me alegraba, pero… llego ese hombre tan extraño buscando a Todd, lo vi hablando con él y parecía que Todd estaba muy nervioso por algo, pensé en salir y preguntarle lo que ocurría pero cuando agarre la perilla para salir a verlo el…se fue corriendo muy rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para poder hablar con él, solo se fue, me dejo muy integrada y angustiada, busque al señor que estaba con Todd pero el salió corriendo detrás de él, tampoco pude preguntarle nada… ¡Rayos! Estoy muy preocupada por Todd, daría lo que fuera por saber algo de él…lo que sea.

Las clases ya habían terminado y vi como mis compañeros salían del salón, yo aún tengo en mis pensamientos que hacer para poder ir a visitarlo.

-Vienes Maurecia

-Apresúrate escuche que el camión tiene asientos nuevos, ¡Vamos! -Me grito Myron, llamándome la atención-

-yo… enseguida los alcanzo tengo que hacer algo primero -dije para que así pueda hablar a solas con la Maestra Jewls-

-Bueno como quieras

-Te esperamos abajo -Me dijo Dana-

Pude ver que ya todos ya se habían ido, solo estábamos la Maestra Jewls y yo, vi como guardaba sus cosas para que ya se pudiera ir, me le acerque lentamente para poder estar enfrente de ella

-Maestra Jewls -Hable suavemente-

-Dime Maurecia

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Es sobre Todd ¿no es así? -Me dijo, vi que dejo de guardar sus cosas y me miro a los ojos-

-Pues la verdad es que si… bueno como ya vio en clase estoy muy preocupada por él, y me gustaría mucho ir a visitarlo, habrá alguna forma de poder ir a su casa estoy muy segura que él se encuentra ahí.

La maestra Jewls no me respondió, solo vi como puso su mano en la quijada, estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que me volvió a mirar y me sonrío.

-Sabes no sé exactamente donde vive -Solo por escuchar eso hizo que bajara mi mirada decepcionada-…pero conozco a alguien que si

Rápidamente volví a mirar a la maestra Jewls, sonreí pues talvez si haya alguna forma de ir a verlo y saber todo lo que ocurre?

-¿Quién Maestra? -Dije rápidamente-

-El Conductor del camión del kínder, recuerda que el casi todos los días dejaba a Todd en su casa así que debe saber perfectamente donde vive

Claro porque nunca se me ocurrió, que mejor persona que el que siempre lo lleva a su casa, cuando escuche esas palabras enseguida quise ir a buscar al señor que siempre llevaba a Todd a su casa, pero antes de salir la Maestra Jewls me detuvo.

-Espera Maurecia ¿porque tanta prisa?

-Tengo que ir a buscar al conductor para que me lleve a ver a Todd -Le dije algo desesperada, ella solo me sonrío.

-El conductor no está, el regresa de su turno en 15 minutos -Cierto, por la emoción de poder ir a ver otra vez a Todd olvide que el camión aun no regresa-

-Pero no habrá alguna forma para que venga más rápido

-Se paciente Maurecia -Ciertamente estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a Todd y saber todo lo que ocurrió, no quería perder ni un minuto- Porque no para matar tiempo antes de que regrese, cuéntame ¿Porque tanta preocupación por Todd?

Me sonroje, vi como la Maestra Jewls me miraba muy pícaramente esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo… bueno…-tartamudeaba, creo que todos en el salón sabían que estaba enamorada de Todd, pero expresarme abiertamente de él me ponía nerviosa, por eso lo único que hacía para poder expresarme sin estar así era golpeándolo-

Cuando ya estaba a punto de responderle la maestra Jewls empezó a reír

-jaja solo es broma Maurecia, me alegra mucho que te preocupes tanto por el, cuando lo veas dile que todos lo extrañamos y que pronto regrese –la voz de la maestra Jewls fue muy dulce, era de esperarse de mi maestra favorita-

-lo haré señorita Jewls -sonreí y rápidamente quise salir del salón pero antes de hacerlo me acerque a la maestra y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Muchas gracias Maestra, es la mejor -Enseguida ella me correspondido al abrazo-

-No te preocupes Maurecia.

Me separe, de la maestra, le sonreí por ultima ves y salí patinando del salón.

-Ha y dile que durante 3 meses estará viajando en el autobús del kínder por haber faltado una semana.

Baje lo más rápido que pude de las escaleras, al salir del edificio pude ver un camión pintado de arcoíris y flores enfrente de la escuela, supe enseguida que ese era el camión del kínder, me acerque esperando poder ver a alguien adentro de él pero por desgracia no vi a nadie

-Espero que no sea tarde, donde podrá estar en conductor -Dije mientras miraba por todos lados buscándolo-

-Buscas a alguien jovencita- Escuche a alguien detrás mío, me asuste y di un salto espantada- oiga no me asuste de esa manera –grite-

-Lo lamento-

Note que era un señor ya viejo, su cara estaba muy arreglada y tenía el cabello completamente blanco pero para ser un señor ya mayor era muy alto, casi tanto como Louis

-No se preocupe, perdone mi actitud es que estoy buscando a el conductor del camión del kínder, oiga lo ha visto

-Si hace poco lo vi

-¡Enserio! -Dije entusiasmada- ¿Donde esta?¿Cómo es?

-Bueno… si hace poco lo vi, estaba en el baño, era un señor así de alto -Vi que puso su mano en la frente- tenía el cabello blanco y muy guapetón por cierto.

-¿y sigue en el baño?

El señor solo se me quedo viendo y bajo los brazos

-Niña que te enseñan en la escuela, ¡yo soy el conductor!, Sr H.J Rondero para servirte

-¿Usted es el conductor? -Me sorprendí- ¿no es muy viejo para conducir un camión?

-y tú no muy joven para contradecir a tus mayores? además no estoy tan viejo solo voy por los 80 años y mírame estoy en perfecta figura.

-Si por figura se refiere más arrugado que una pasa lo está -Le dije mientras una pequeña risa salir de mis labios, pero luego recordé a lo que venía hacer- cierto no estoy para juegos, señor necesito su ayuda

-Lo que necesites jovencita

-Conoce usted a Todd, Todd Moller

-mmm… Todd, Todd -poco a poco me empesaba a desesperar esperando que por fin me respondiera- ¡A sí! Todd ese jovencito que siempre viaja con nosotros, el de cabello naranja ¿no?

-Ese es, dígame ¿Sabe dónde vive?

-Claro que lo sé si todos los días lo dejaba en su casa, pero sabes estos días ya no lo hemos visto y los niños están preocupados, como que ya se acostumbraron a él y lo extrañan, oye dime ya no se ha vuelto a meter en problemas y por eso ya no nos visita.

-Es una larga historia, ¿Me puede llevar a su casa?, es urgente

-bueno… -Note que el bajaba la cabeza algo pensativo- no se me permite malgastar los camiones de la escuela para mis propósitos, solo los utilizamos para llevar a los niños a sus casas y luego los guardamos hasta mañana, me meteré en problemas si me ven usarlos fuera del horario de clases

-Por favor señor -Le roge- necesito que me lleve a donde vive, han sucedido muchas cosas y estoy yo también muy preocupada por el

El señor se me quedo mirando, no puedo desperdiciar estos momentos en los que ya tengo la oportunidad de poder ir a verlo, necesito hacerlo.

-Está bien jovencita, ¿Cómo decirle que no a una niña enamorada?, vamos súbete rápido antes de que nos vean

-Si señor -le dije y antes de subirme al camión me quede pensando- Espere que di…

-Rápido -Me jalo dentro del camión y acelero.

Fin del POV

En el camino, el conductor iba manejando algo preocupado por lo que puede pasarle por haber tomado un camión fuera de los horarios de clase, claramente se metería en problemas si alguien lo descubría, miro por el espejo delantero y noto a Maurecia tenía la mirada perdida por fuera de la ventana esperando para poder llegar a su destino

-Oye pequeña -Maurecia enseguida le prestó atención al conductor- todavía no me cuentas que fue del joven Todd ¿Porque ya no lo hemos visto por aquí?

Maurecia solo bajo la mirada y le canto todo lo que ocurrió en el salón, cuando hablaron sobre su familia, el extraño señor y la plática que tuvo con Todd

-Y Cuando quise salir a verlo el salio corriendo, desde entonces no lo hemos visto en la escuela

-Vaya ese joven solo se está metiendo en problemas, ¿Solo espero que este bien?

-si… -Hablando suavemente-…yo también

El conductor vio lo triste que se encontraba Maurecia, no le gustaba ver a los niños triste así que decidió levantarle un poco el animo

-oye y ¿desde cuándo es tu novio?

-¿Novio?- Rápidamente las mejillas de Maurecia tomaron un color carmesí- No… no es mi novio pero…

El señor solo rio

-jaja a mí no me engañas pequeña, los años me han vuelto arrugado pero más sabio y sé que estas enamorada de él, digo que persona se preocupa tanto por alguien que desesperadamente quiere ir a verlo en un autobús escolar, yo te respondo, una persona enamorada

-jeje bueno… si lo estoy -dijo sonrojada-

-pero es una lástima -dijo llamando la atención de Maurecia- ahora que recuerdo creo que ese joven ya tiene una novia

Esas palabras hicieron que a Maurecia le doliera fuertemente el corazón

-¿ti…tiene novia? -Tartamudeaba pues la sorpresa no la dejaba hablar bien

-Si una chica, cuando venía con migo hablábamos de ves en cuando y me contaba de una chica que siempre lo está golpeando, como dijo que se llamaba -dijo mientras recordaba-… a si su nombre creo que era Naurecia, Maoriecia

-¡Maurecia! -grito-

-Exacto así se llamaba

-y…y que le decía- Hablo algo emocionada-

-Pues me decía que es una niña que golpea muy fuerte, lo está molestando todo el día en clase y que no lo dejaba en paz…pero que es muy linda…así me dijo

-Le dijo que era linda -Dijo mientras juntaba las manos y sonreía-

-Si me dijo que eras… -El conductor se detuvo pensando en lo que le dijo hasta que reacciono- espera…tu eres la tal Maurecia

Maurecia no respondo solo se quedó mirando enamorada el vacio, luego de unos segundos se acercó al conductor y lo tomo del hombro

-Vamos señor, hay que ir más rápido

-Tranquila pequeña sé que estas impaciente pero esta cafetera rodante es tan vieja como yo, pero no te preocupes llegaremos lo más rápido posible -Dijo el conductor acelerando un poco el paso- lo que me pasa por meterme con jóvenes enamorados.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí el final del capítulo, ya con el tiempo decidí no hacer tan dramática la historia y meterle alguna que otra cosa graciosa pero no se preocupes el próximo capítulo tendrá mucho mucho drama y romance, dejes sus reviews si gustan me alegrara que lo hagan, nos vemos.

PD:A verdad no que no podía meterme en mi historia jaja


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holaaaaaaa a todos los seguidores de Wayside y a aquellos que le han gustado esta historia, les tengo una noticia, ya porfin decidí hacer el capitulo tres, jeje si se que me tarde dos años en actualizar pero la razón es sencilla, quise ver si la historia podía tener un poco mas de seguidores, por desgracia no tuve muchos, pero hace algunos días decidí mejor terminar todos los trabajos incompletos que tengo, y para empezar quise terminar este fic, ya después terminare el otro que tengo pendiente de Wayside._**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, ojala les guste_**

**Solo capitulo 3.**

POV Todd

Una semana, solo ha pasado una semana desde que mis padres murieron…jeh y no lo siento de la misma manera, siento que han pasado meses, es como…si el tiempo pasara muy lentamente y no puedo soportarlo. Mi casa se ha vuelto muy silenciosa, las mañanas son horribles, siempre es lo mismo, me levanto, bajo las escaleras para sentarme en el comedor y siempre ver esas sillas vacías donde antes estaban mi padre y claro…desayunar yo solo, no tengo ganas ni de ir a la escuela, y como podría si me veo terrible, cada ves que voy al baño me acerco al espejo y solo veo a un chico totalmente destrozado, mi cara esta decaída, y mis ojos completamente rojo por todas las veces que eh llorado.

Estoy solo.

Ya no tengo a nadie a mi lado, mis padres se han separado de mi, vivo en una casa donde solo habitamos yo, las paredes y este enorme silencio que me esta matando, no tengo ni ganas de comer, Luck quiere que me vaya a vivir con el y su familia pero como eso podrá arreglar el dolor que siento en mi corazón, el vive muy lejos, solamente le da tiempo de visitarme una ves cada dos semanas, además…si me voy se perderá la casa y todo lo que tiene, no quiero que se pierdan todos los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres, no quiero separarme de ellos… ¡No quiero!.

Me estoy volviendo loco, la soledad me esta provocando una enorme locura, desde que paso ese extraño sueño con mis padres ya no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza.

Ya no quiero, ya no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero quedarme solo, ¡No quiero estar solo!.

Fin del POV

Todd se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, se arrodillo en medio de su casa mientras nuevamente lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-No me dejen solo -dijo Todd con la voz desgarrada- Papá...Mamá, no quiero estar solo-

Todd se encontraba destrozado, todos los días que han pasado a tratado de olvidar el hecho de que sus padres habían muerto, pero como algo así puede ser olvidado, trato de seguir su vida por su propia cuenta, todas las mañanas trataba de salir de su casa para ir a la escuela pero había un impulso que no lo dejaba salir y nuevamente regresaba, siempre era lo mismo. Se quedo en ese lugar por unos minutos hasta que decidió acostarse un rato en el suelo, han sido días en los que no ha podido dormir bien, siempre en las noches se despierta esperanzado de lo que esta viviendo solo es un mal sueño, deseando, rogando y pidiendo que esto solo sea una terrible pesadilla pero su tristeza regresa cuando vuelve a ver la realidad, el llorar lo estaba cansando y poco a poco el sueño lo estaba consumiendo, lentamente se acostaba en el suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos, cuando por fin los tuvo completamente cerrados el sueño lo consumió, no sin antes pronunciar una pequeña palabra, casi como un susurro pero que el con todo su corazón deseaba que sucediera.

-"No quiero estar solo"

…..

-Ya casi llegamos- pregunto Maurecia algo desesperada-

-Ten paciencia pequeña, te dije que es lo mas rápido que puede ir este autobús, si mis cálculos no me fallan estaríamos llegando en mas o menos 10 minutos-

-¡Que!, tanto tiempo –grito Maurecia-

-ouch- exclamo el conductor sobándose el oído- oye no grites cerca de mi oído, tiene que tranquilizarte, ¿al menos ya sabes que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos?-

-si, si lo se, llegare, lo veré, le pregunte que paso y lo golpeare por no haber ido a la escuela en una semana- dijo cerrando el puño, el conductor al escucharla abrió fuertemente los ojos-

-hey wow wow, oye no crees que es demasiado exagerado, todavía ni sabemos que le paso al joven Todd-

-si lo se pero…- Maurecia se quedo pensando un rato- es… es lo único que se hacer.

-Que tal si mejor en este tiempo piensas bien que es lo que le vas a decirle cuando lleguemos, no puedes solo llegar así como si nada preguntarle que paso y que el te conteste fácilmente, créeme que como están las cosas eso seria lo mas difícil.

-pero… entonces ¿que debo hacer?- pregunto Maurecia-

El conductor guardo silencio, se quedo pensando un rato pues noto la mirada de preocupación de Maurecia, el sabia que ambos solo son unos niños y se están metiendo en cosas para adultos, sabe que Maurecia aun no sabe como tratar situaciones como esta, cerro sus ojos, respiro un poco y decidió darle un pequeño consejo.

-Mira…lo que le haya pasado a Todd claramente fue algo muy grave, también quisiera saber que fue lo que le paso, pero hasta donde yo se de seguro se esta sintiendo muy triste- Mientras hablaba Maurecia escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que decía- puedo decirte que hacer cuando lleguemos, pero lo que le tendrás que decir tendrá que ser de parte tuya, tendrás que buscar las palabras por ti misma-

-Pero…y si no se que decir- dijo preocupada-

-jaja, oh claro que vas a saber que decir, cuando ves a la persona que amas en algún aprieto, o si lo ves triste, decaído o deprimido las palabras fluirán por si solas, es algo muy difícil de explicar pero siempre sucede, porque salen del corazón y son sinceras, cuando te veo noto que en verdad estas muy preocupada por este joven, jeje para serte sincero no puedo creer que aun allá personas que se preocupen tanto por alguien de esta manera, eso me hace muy feliz- El conductor se quedo observando el camino, notando que cada ves se acercaba mas a la casa de Todd- Tu sabrás que hacer en su momento, solamente deja que tu corazón hable y todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mi-

Maurecia guardo silencio, bajo la mirada, se quedo pensando en todo lo que le acaba de decir el conductor, reflexiono un poco y le dio la razón, no puede llegar y golpearlo como si nada, si algo sucede va a descubrirlo y lo que tenga que decir el corazón se lo dirá.

En ese momento Maurecia sintió un pequeño empujón del autobús, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada observo al conductor viéndola directamente a los ojos

-Llegamos- dijo el conductor-

Maurecia abrió los ojos y rápidamente volteo la mirada a una de las ventanas que tenia el autobús, coloco sus manos sobre la ventana y se quedo observando un rato la casa de Todd.

Para los ojos de Maurecia no era muy grande pero si era muy linda, tenia un lindo color azul fuerte con una cerca blanca y un jardín lleno de flores, simplemente no podía creer que por fin halla llegado, no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una enorme sonrisa, se despego lo mas rápido que pudo de la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces si lanzo hacia el conductor abrazándolo fuertemente.

-oh gracias gracias gracias –dijo repetitivamente Maurecia- no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco-

-jeje, no tiene porque pequeña solamente hazme un favor- Dijo el conductor haciendo que Maurecia dejara de abrazarlo-

-lo que quiera-

-Dile al joven Todd que lo espero ver mañana en el autobús del kínder si, has lo que sea para que se vuelva a meter en problemas, ¿te parece?- dijo enseñando una pequeña sonrisa-

-Lo prometo- Maurecia se preparo para salir del autobús, el conductor le abrió la puerta y poco a poco empezó a patinar fuera del autobús, sin embargo antes de que saliera por completo rápidamente regreso y le dio otro pequeño abrazo al conductor- gracias- fue lo único que dijo Maurecia con una voz dulce y suave, el conductor se quedo estático unos segundos, miro la cara de felicidad de Maurecia, dio una pequeña sonrisa y le regreso el abrazo-

-Mejor apresúrate- dijo separándola muy suavemente- dale un buen golpe por mi-

-Eso hare- Maurecia se separo y salió del autobús, lentamente empezó a patinar rumbo a la casa de Todd no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo al autobús, el conductor solo le levanto el pulgar en alto deseándole buena suerte, cerro la puerta y se marcho, Maurecia entendió el mensaje y empezó a patinar un poco mas rápido.

…..

Solo…Que significara exactamente esa palabra, tal ves puedan existir diferentes definiciones, pero ninguna definición podrá explicar a la perfección lo que en verdad se siente quedarse solo. Yo les explicare lo que en verdad se siente, dolor, tristeza, miedo, angustia, desesperación, locura, eso y muchos mas sentimientos son los que surgen al estar solo, oh y la mas importante… el vacio.

Que porque el vacio… solo hay que ver mi situación, eh perdido a mis padres, Luck no puede venir a visitarme tan seguido, no tengo familia, no tengo tíos, no tengo primos, no tengo hermanos, mi mascota escapo, ya no tengo a nadie, nadie que me acompañe, que este conmigo, nadie que me vea crecer, nadie que este con mis logros, mis triunfos, nadie que me acompañe en mis derrotas, nadie que me vea graduarme de la primaria, de la secundaria, de la universidad…¡Nadie!, como no voy a sentir ese enorme vacio que tengo en el corazón, ¿Cómo curar algo así?...

Eso es la soledad, eso es lo que en verdad debería significar.

Porque mas que quiera pensarlo no encuentro una solución para algo como esto, jamás lo había pasado antes, no se como quitarme este dolor que siento, no se que hacer… yo quisiera…

…

Y o quisiera saber…

….

Si algún día, volveré a ser feliz.

…

Un leve sonido se escuchaba en la habitación, Todd no lograba captar bien lo que escuchaba en ese momento, era un sonido que le parecía muy familiar pero que no lograba recordar de que, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, noto que estaba en el suelo, al parecer el sueño le había ganado, nuevamente escucho ese ruido, se froto los ojos, mientras se preguntaba que era ese sonido, no duro mucho pues segundos después logro reconocerlo.

-¿Alguien esta…tocando la puerta?- se pregunto Todd, coloco una de sus manos en el suelo y se fue levantando lentamente, mientras que nuevamente volvía a escuchar el sonido de unos leves golpes provenientes de la puerta de su casa- no creo que sea Luck, el tiene llaves de la casa-

Todd se fue acercando a la puerta mientras trataba de pensar quien seria la persona que se encontraría detrás de ella, poco a poco estaba cada ves mas cerca, al llegar acerco su mano a la perilla para poder abrirla, sin embargo antes de hacerlo escucho un sonido diferente, un sonido que lo detuvo de su movimiento y lo dejo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estaba en Shock, al momento de escuchar ese sonido reconoció de inmediato de que era, o mas bien de quien era.

-Todd, ¿estas en casa?, ábreme por favor-

Todd simplemente se quedo estático a milímetros de la perilla de la puerta, simplemente no creía la voz que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Ma….Maurecia?-Se dijo mentalmente Todd-

Todd no sabia como reaccionar, de todos los momentos que tenia pensado para ese momento era el que menos se esperaba, sus piernas y sus brazos empezaron a temblar, no lograba moverse, algo le impedía hacerlo.

-¿Qué…que hace aquí Maurecia? Y ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Que rayos me pasa-

-Todd por favor necesito hablar contigo-Dijo nuevamente Maurecia mientras seguía tocando la puerta cada ves mas fuerte-

-No…no puedo, no se que hacer, no me esperaba que Maurecia viniera…¿Qué que debería hacer?, no se que decirle.-

Todd aun seguía manteniendo su misma posición, quería abrir la puerta pero simplemente su mismo cuerpo no lo dejaba, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras que en su cabeza se decía una y otra ves "¿Que hago?...¿Que hago?", De pronto algo lo hiso reaccionar, ya no lograba escuchar los golpes de la puerta, se empezó a preocupar así que logrando moverse un poco bajo lentamente los brazos y acerco su oído a la puerta para escuchar que había pasado con Maurecia.

-Por…por favor Todd-Dijo Maurecia con una voz suave y dulce casi en un susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada-

Eso fue lo que Todd necesitaba para agarrar valor, Tomo la perilla fuertemente y abrió la puerta.

….

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos decía nada simplemente se quedaron viendo el uno del otro, Maurecia al principio se alegro de por fin volver a ver a Todd pero su felicidad desapareció cuando logro verlo bien, su mirada no era la de siempre, tenia una mirada triste, fría, vacía, le parecía un muerto en vida, su ropa estaba completamente desarreglada, su cabello estaba alborotado, Maurecia no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Todd, su Todd se encontraba peor de lo que ella pensaba.

Todd no sabia que sentir en ese momento, simplemente veía la mirada de Maurecia puesta firmemente en el, pudo notar que tenia los ojos llorosos, supuso que era por ver el estado en el que se encontraba, la mirada de Maurecia era de tristeza y preocupación, no sabia si sentir felicidad por verla o tristeza porque ella lo viera en su estado, pero algo es seguro, el…ya no lograba sentir nada.

-Todd…¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Maurecia dulcemente, con una voz llena de preocupación y ternura-

Para Todd esa pregunta le llego como un balde de agua fría, simplemente no sabia que decir, así que solo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada.

-Viniste desde Wayside solo para saber que fue lo que me había pasado, creo que no era necesario hacerlo Maurecia-

-Claro que si, como no voy a hacerlo si hace una semana que no vas a la escuela, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Dana, Myron, La maestra Jewls, todos Todd… especialmente yo-Dijo Maurecia suavemente haciendo notorio un pequeño sonrojo-

Todd tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que escucho, el sabia que el ausentarse una semana no evitaría que los demás se preguntaran por el, pero el hecho de que alguien lo fuera a visitar simplemente no se lo esperaba, Todd solamente dio un pequeño suspiro y nuevamente volvió a mirar a Maurecia.

-Es algo cansado venir desde Wayside a mi casa, de seguro tienes hambre ¿No?- dijo Todd-

-Pues…si fue algo cansado pero no te preocupes no tengo hambre-De pronto un pequeño sonido provino desde el estomago de Maurecia haciendo que se sonrojara-

Todd simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa algo que Maurecia logro notar poniéndola un poco feliz.

-Ven, pasa… tengo algo de comida en el refrigerador- Dijo Todd colocándose detrás de la puerta haciéndole la invitación a Maurecia a pasar.

Maurecia simplemente mostro una pequeña sonrisa y entro a su casa, cuando ambos se encontraban adentro Todd empezó a adelantarse a la cocina no sin antes voltear a ver a Maurecia pues noto que se quedo arrodilladla en la puerta tratando de quitarse sus patines, algo que le llamo la atención a Todd

-Jamás te había visto sin tus patines- Dijo Todd-

-siempre me los quito cuando llego a mi casa, no le veo mal hacerlo ahorita, o creías que jamás me los quitaba-Dijo Maurecia bromeando-

-Bueno…supongo que tienes razón, si quieres puedes dejarlos en la sala-

Todd Nuevamente iba a retomar su camino a la cocina pero algo lo detuvo, vio como Maurecia saco una pequeña liga de uno de sus bolsillos que tenia su falda, se quito el casco y se hiso una pequeña caletita de caballo, a Todd le llamo la atención pues aunque ya la había visto sin su casco nunca la había visto arreglárselo de esa manera, se veía muy hermosa

-No te molesta si también dejo mi casco en la sala- dijo Maurecia, Todd se quedo unos estático mientras la observaba sin si equipo, ya no parecía la chica ruda que conocía, ahora parecía una chica normal pero muy bonita, así fue hasta que por fin reacciono-

-ah…ah si, claro no hay problema- dijo Todd para nuevamente empezar a caminar directo a la cocina, Maurecia ya sin sus patines empezó a caminar a la sala.

En el camino Maurecia pudo notar lo bonita que era la casa de Todd por dentro, había muchos cuadros de cuando el era un bebe, varias pinturas y uno que otro adorno

-Que bonita es tu casa Todd-

-gracias -Dijo con una vos algo suave desde la cocina-

Cuando por fin llego a la sala, dejo sus patines y su casco en una de las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban ahí, se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras nuevamente contemplaba la casa, veía cada pequeño rasgo que tenia solo que algo le llamo la atención, en un pequeño rincón de la sala miro una pequeña foto donde se encontraba Todd con una edad de aproximadamente 8 años abrazando fuertemente a dos personas, una señora con una mirada tierna de cabello naranja y un señor de cabello negro con un rostro muy similar al de Todd.

Mientras miraba con mas atención decidió levantarse y tomar la fotografía para poder observarla mejor.

-Son mis padres-

Maurecia se sobresalto un poco, volteo rápidamente y miro a Todd dejando unas pequeñas tasas en la mesa del centro de la sala, Maurecia nuevamente volvió a mirar la foto

-Tu Mama es muy bonita- Dijo Maurecia, Todd se sentó en el sillón mas grande de la sala-

-Lo se-Dijo con una voz triste, algo que llamo la atención de Maurecia, lo observo unos segundos notando que había bajado un poco la mirada, se fue acercando a el sentándose a su lado-

-Tu Papa parece ser una buena persona-Dijo Maurecia aun observando la foto- por cierto…¿Dónde están tus Papás?-Esa pregunta le hiso un enorme nudo en la garganta a Todd, Maurecia le extendió la foto para que el pudiera tomarla, suavemente la tomo y se quedo mirándola unos segundos-

-ellos por el momento…no están en casa…y no se cuando vallan a regresar -Dijo Todd casi con lagrimas en los ojos-

Maurecia noto como los ojos de Todd empezaron poco a poco a cristalizar, sus pupilas se hicieron muy grandes y su mirada se torno triste, algo que hiso que Maurecia se preocupara.

-Esta foto…nos la tomaron el día en que salimos de vacaciones…fue el mejor día de mi vida, me divertí muchísimo, tanto que desee que jamás acabara, por desgracia así fue, como me gustaría volver a ese tiempo…tal ves…así los hubiera apreciado mejor-

Esas palabras llamaron mucho la atención de Maurecia, lentamente empezaba a entender que era lo que sucedía, simplemente deseaba que no fuera así, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sentía escalofríos por lo que posiblemente le estaba sucediendo a Todd, ya no soportaba verlo de esa manera, tenia que saber la verdad.

-Todd…-dijo Maurecia tomándole suavemente la mano- por favor…dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto con preocupación, Todd al sentir la mano de Maurecia volteo para poder verla bien, ambos nuevamente tenían sus miradas puestas firmemente el uno del otro-

Un silencio inundo la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada, así fue hasta que Todd volteo nuevamente a mirar la foto, soltó suavemente la mano de Maurecia, se levanto y se fue acercando al rincón donde estaba la foto, dejándola nuevamente donde estaba-

-ellos…jamás volverán-

Eso fue lo único que necesitaba Maurecia para entender todo lo que sucedía, quería preguntarle, quería hablarle…pero no sabia de que manera, su boca no lograba pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, no sabia que decirle, tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, solo veía a Todd quedarse estático en aquel pequeño rincón mirando la foto, "No se…que debo hacer", se dijo Maurecia…así fue hasta que recordó algo, recordó lo que le había dicho el chofer del autobús.

- "Tu sabrás que hacer en su momento, solamente deja que tu corazón hable y todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mi"-

Maurecia por fin decidió dejar que su corazón hable por ella y así fue, Todd la necesitaba y era el momento para que ella le diera su apoyo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo valor y se lanzo hacia Todd dándole un fuerte y dulce abrazo, lleno de amor y preocupación, sus brazos sostenían fuertemente su pecho y su cara se recostaba sobre su espalda haciendo que Todd abriera fuertemente los ojos

-En verdad…de todo corazón Todd…lo lamento mucho- Poco a poco los ojos de Todd se empezaron a humedecer- No sabes cuanto lo siento, lamento haberme tardado tanto en saber lo que estabas sufriendo, en verdad lo siento- Dijo Maurecia con un nudo en la garganta, poco a poco lagrimas salían de sus ojos empapando la camisa de Todd-

-Ellos ya no volverán…-Se repitió Todd con una voz triste, igualmente empezando a llorar-Me han dejado solo, estoy solo Maurecia…no tengo a nadie, no tengo tíos, no tengo primos, no tengo nada…solo estoy yo…solo yo- dijo Todd bajando la mirada, no lograba detener todas las lagrimas que salían, todo su sufrimiento nuevamente regresaba, apretaba fuertemente los puños, ya no soportaba estar en esa situación.

Maurecia lo pudo notar, lentamente se separo de el, quería verlo así que camino para poder tenerlo frente a ella, noto su mirada triste, llena de dolor, de sufrimiento, quería hacer algo así que tomo suavemente su rostro haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, su mirada se torno dulce y tierna aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu no estas solo Todd…-Dijo con una voz dulce- aun nos tienes a nosotros…tienes a Wayside, aun tienes a tus amigos, Dana, Myron, Louis, Shary, Steven, los Ericks, a todos, y por supuesto…-Dijo tocando gentil mente su mejilla secando sus lagrimas- aun me tienes a mi- Todd se quedo callado, no podía creer lo que sentía en ese momento, se cabeza reposo sobre la dulce y suave mano de Maurecia, una pequeña luz empezó a brillar dentro de el, un sentimiento que no lograba explicar, al momento de mirar a Maurecia lograba tener una enorme tranquilidad, paz y por supuesto…felicidad, algo que sentía cuando veía a sus padres, sentía la suave mano de Maurecia tomando su rostro, simplemente ya no aguanto mas la situación y abrazo a Maurecia llorando a mas no poder, sacando todo el dolor que sentía, todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por fin podía liberarlo.

-Me duele, esto duele mucho…no logro soportarlo, no quiero estar solo…por favor Maurecia, no me dejes solo- Maurecia por un momento se había sorprendido por la acción de Todd pero rápidamente correspondió al abrazo cerrando sus ojos-

-Te prometo…que jamás te dejare solo Todd, siempre estaré a tu lado…-Todd abrazaba un poco mas fuerte a Maurecia, aun sin poder detener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- te quiero mucho Todd- Maurecia se separo un poco de el y con mucho amor y cariño le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Todd se sorprendió, no entendía bien lo que sintió en ese momento pero ese pequeño beso se sentía igual que el que le daba su madre todos los días, un beso lleno de amor, algo que siempre lo llenaba de felicidad, se separo un poco para ver mejor a Maurecia, su mirada era muy tierna, muy dulce, tanto que recordaba la mirada de su madre, volteo para mirar la foto que tenia en aquel rincón.

Se quedo así unos segundos hasta que nuevamente miro a Maurecia mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

-Yo también…te quiero mucho Maurecia-dijo Todd nuevamente abrazando a Maurecia- gracias por todo…gracias…por estar a mi lado-

Los ojos de Maurecia se tornaron otra ves llorosos al escuchar esas palabras, cerro sus ojos y le regreso el abrazo, mientras que con una mano le daba un pequeño golpe en el estomago.

-Eres un tonto, lo sabias-dijo Maurecia con un nudo en la garganta pero con una gran sonrisa-

-lo se…y de los grandes-

….

3 meses después.

POV Todd

Solo…nadie en este mundo nace completamente solo, eh sufrido lo que muchas personas sufren en su vida, el perder a un ser amado es duro, mas aun cuando son las únicas personas que forman parte de tu vida, pero aunque la vida te quite algo siempre, de alguna manera, Dios te dará algo mas por lo que vivir.

Perdí a mis padres, pero ahora tengo a Maurecia, desde ese día ah estado siempre con migo, puede decirse que ahora somos novios, y siempre será así, ya me eh recuperado de mi estado, ahora me veo 100 veces mejor que nunca porque Maurecia siempre esta a mi lado, ya no desayuno yo solo porque siempre me viene a visitar temprano para desayunar juntos, y yo siempre la voy a visitar a ella, siempre me acompaña por las tardes a mi casa, empezó a meterse en problemas para que regrese en el autobús del kínder conmigo, ya extrañaba mucho a los niños y al conductor, casi siempre nos ponemos a jugar videojuegos y comemos en mi casa, por desgracia soy pésimo en la cocina así que Maurecia siempre cocina, ella tiene un don para ello.

Jeje Siempre su familia nos regaña porque llega muy tarde a su casa, pero vale la pena pues ya no veo mas esas sillas vacías, ya no siento mas esa soledad que me inundo ese día, porque me di cuenta que nunca estuve solo, simplemente necesitaba abrir los ojos y ver lo que siempre estuvo conmigo, desde entonces descubrí, que mis padres nunca me habían abandonado, simplemente mandaron un ángel para que estuviera siempre con migo…

Y desde ese día…

Eh vuelto a ser feliz.

**Fin**

_**Ojala el capitulo les haya gustado el final de la historia, tarde un poco mas de lo pensado hacer este capitulo pero me gustan los resultados ojala todos piensen igual jeje, bueno dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, acepto criticas buenas o malas porque la verdad si me tarde en actualizar jeje, bueno seguidores cuídense mucho**_


End file.
